Mi promesa
by Resuri-chan
Summary: Oneshot! Justo después de la batalla final, Serena tiene una visita: Seiya irá a cumplir su palabra


Dedicado a **Seiya** en su cumpleaños.

Sailor Moon (C) Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation

* * *

**.:Mi promesa:.**

* * *

Pero por alguna razón, con sus amigas y su novio de vuelta, no se sentía satisfecha, algo en su interior se retorcía, algo no estaba bien, algo en los brazos de su amado no estaba bien… algo faltaba, algo que seguramente jamás había notado, pero ahora sí. 

Serena se separó discretamente logrando que de su broche saliera nuevamente su transformación. Lentamente bajó hasta tocar el suelo y vio a Kakyuu y las Sailor Starlights bastante dañadas.

Se acercó a ellas y sonriéndoles cálidamente las abrazó. Fue cuando notó que ese "algo" que provocaba un vacío en su pecho, era removido por una inmensa felicidad, una plenitud que la hacía sentir completa.

"Bien hecho, Sailor Moon" dijo Fighter antes de ponerse de pie e ir a lado de su princesa.

.:oOoOoOo:.

Serena se arremolinaba entre las colchas de su cama, no sabía que hacer, esa era el último atardecer de Seiya, apartir de ese día, sólo existiría Fighter… y a pesar de saber que la estimaba, ella quería estar con él… despedirse propiamente sin la necesidad de ver a Haruka o Michiru interfiriendo con su encuentro.

Se levantó de la cama harta, necesitaba tomar agua, necesitaba aire, se estaba sofocando entre sus propios pensamientos. Abrió la ventana corrediza de su balcón y el miedo la invadió. Se escuchaban pasos justo debajo de ella. Algo andaba mal, no estaba sola. Apretó contra su pecho su broche de transformación.

Fue entonces que sintió unas manos conocidas sobre las suyas: Seiya acababa de trepar su balcón.

"Sei--"

Silencio, los labios del chico la callaron por completo. Por supuesto que no puso resistencia, era algo que inconcientemente deseaba y sabía, pasaría tarde o temprano. Sin decir nada se separó de él y lo abrazó.

"Recuerda, mi querido bombón, que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"

Serena asintió en silencio mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos ahora sueltos.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Creí que había quedado claro que te iba a secuestrar…"

Serena se separó de él suavemente y lo miró a los ojos "¿Piensas llevarme contigo a tu planeta?"

"No…" dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro "No me atrevería a corromper tu vida, sólo… sólo pido este momento"

Volvió a besarla, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan delicados. Serena sintió el nerviosismo apoderarse de ella para luego disfrutar con placer los besos cada vez más intensos que la estaban enloqueciendo

Sin dejar de besarse entraron a la habitación, Serena rodeaba su cuello con sus finas manos y él recorría su espalda y cuello con devoción mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. Serena buscó con su mano la manija de la puerta para cerrarla con llave y después recorrer el pecho del chico.

"Seiya…" La ingenuidad y gentileza con la que decía su nombre le encantaba y mientras ella hablaba, él se deleitaba probando su cuello, sus hombros, sus manos… quería estar con ella, ahora lo sabía mejor que nada ni nadie. La amaba. Como jamás había amado a nadie.

"Te quiero…" le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente "…tanto…"

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe con las pupilas dilatadas, jamás alguien la había hecho sentir tan feliz.

El abrazo cesó y Serena lo tomó de las manos sentándose en su cama aún revuelta por su angustia. Seiya lo notó y la miró confundido

"No podía dormir, no sabiendo que te irás mañana"

Seiya la tomó de la barbilla "Lo sé, no podía irme sin antes… sin antes estar contigo… yo… siempre he sido un guerrero, pero ahora… sin ti me siento derrotado, ni siquiera puedo cantar bien, tal vez no sea un buen cantante ni siquiera" dijo con un suspiro de frustración "no sabes cuanto desearía ser él" concluyó

Serena apretó sus puños "Jamás… jamás digas eso, Seiya. Tú eres tú y así eres perfecto. Tú llenas mi vida como nadie lo había hecho antes"

Y en un acto un poco inusual viniendo de Serena, cerró los ojos temblando un poco, para desabotonar lentamente su pijama. Seiya se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas

"Permíteme" y él Delicadamente comenzó a quitar botón por botón cubriendo su piel con besos.

Ese fue el inicio de una deliciosa perdición.

Serena ahora estaba recostada atrapada entre sus sábanas y Seiya. Sintiendo un par de suaves manos acariciar su cuerpo de una forma tan sensual que no pudo evitar dar suspiros con la cara avergonzada.

Lentamente la ropa había sido despojada por la cama y el suelo, las sábanas eran lo único que cubrían su intimidad. Serena trazaba líneas invisibles en el pecho de Seiya con una mirada de satisfacción al ver cómo él se estremecía al contacto. Lo besó nuevamente y lo acercó más a sí.

"No te vayas" susurró mientras sentía cómo él besaba su pecho

Él levantó la mirada y besó su frente "No esta noche"

Justo después de un beso suave, Serena se aferró a él al sentir que lentamente entraba en ella. Él la besó en los hombros mientras gentilmente la hacía suya.

"Mírame" le susurró a la rubia quien parecía estar aterrada por un momento pero obedeció soltándose de él un poco "Te amo"

Serena se acomodó en la almohada y volvió a besarlo, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía… quería hablar pero el nudo en la garganta, entre el ligero dolor y la emoción estaba por explotar.

"Seiya…" es lo único que atinó a decir mientras se entregaba totalmente a él.

Todo lo que sintió fue nuevo para ella, todos los besos y las caricias que Seiya le daban eran la gloria y deseaba que nunca acabara, pero sí sucedió. Tras un largo rato de estar abrazados entre las sábanas mirándose y besándose, Seiya suspiró

"No tienes idea de lo especial que eres para mí"

"Te equivocas… tú también lo eres para mí"

Seiya la abrazó "Serena… por qué no pude conocerte antes"

"Seiya…?" preguntó con un poco de miedo

"Dime"

"Es la última vez que lo diré… No te vayas" Suspiró "Prométeme que no te vas a ir"

"Dudo mucho que si alguien me viera aquí.."

"Hablo en serio" dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas logrando que Seiya borrara su exresión burlona y en cambio le sonriera encantadoramente

"Como desearía poder quedarme a tu lado"

"Entonces hazlo" Lo miró fijamente mientras acariciaba su rostro "prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado"

Seiya esquivó su mirada, todo lo que dejaría atrás por ella, las personas, los lugares, sus compañeras, su princesa, su planeta, todo, pero al volverse a encontrar con esos ojos suspiró resignado

"Bombón…"

Serena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas "Seiya…" Cerró sus ojos y esperó su respuesta.

"Dime"

"Te …amo…"

Serena no quiso presionar más la situación, entendió que Seiya al siguiente día estaría despidiéndose de ella en la azotea de la escuela como habían acordado, sabía que le diría adiós para siempre y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero las contuvo, no quería arruinar ese momento que ahora compartía con él.

Sin saber que precisamente Seiya estaba pensando en lo mismo… Él tenía que irse, en algún momento hubiera sido su sueño más glorioso, regresar a Kinmoku… pero no quería, y de hecho… él siempre cumplía sus promesas no? Y había cumplido con su princesa, había cumplido con la derrota del enemigo y con el regreso de la gente de su planeta… Era hora de cumplirle a Serena…

_"Entonces hazlo… prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado"_

Recordó sus palabras y aunque ella ahora ya dormía acurrucada en sus brazos le susurró

"…Te lo prometo"

* * *

**Felicidades, Seiya!!!**

**Chicas, espero que les guste este oneshot que hice, sé que prometí hacer un fanart pero eso puede venir después, la verdad es que me tardé mucho haciéndolo y no me convenció. Cuando me sienta con el talento suficiente de hacer uno entonces lo subiré y serán las primeras en saber...**

**En fin, retomando el fic, espero les guste, es otro final alternativo a la serie xD. Un poco de Lemon, jeje**

**Gracias a todo el foro en general y a Vicky por todo, diganme que opinan y me tendran contenta por un buen rato!**

**Resuri-chan**


End file.
